prisonercellblockhfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 163
Vera catches up with the policewoman just as she is leaving t o tell her the truth about Anne's letter. Bea finds Anne packing her bags, confident that Megan will clear her. Anne is asked for a sample of her handwriting to prove she didn't write the letter she handed over to the police. Judy tells Bea that Mouse and Irene want to come along on the escape. Margo says Doreen must be mad to trust Helen with her money, and Bea warns Helen not to take a penny more than she needs. Meg asks Vera if she's sure there was no letter from Megan: if the letter was forged by Anne, then perhaps Megan is just a figment of her imagination. Lizzie rehearses her part in the pantomime with L plates on, as she's a "learner" Fairy Godmother . Bea tells Helen to get a plan of the storm water drains so they know where to park the getaway vehicle. Lizzie talks to Anne about her daughter, and by an odd co-incidence, the daughter also seems to be called Megan. Helen is released. Anne is told that a graphologist confirmed the letter was written by Anne herself. Helen plays the dumb blonde to get a copy of the plans of the drainage system from a man at City Hall. Anne admits to Bea that she forged the letter: Meg sees part of the conversation and accuses Bea of threatening Anne. Helen comes back to Wentworth on the pretext that the officers didn't hand over all her property on release: in the garden on the way out she picks up the tennis ball the women are playing with and substitutes another which contains the plans. Bea is now convinced it was Anne who bashed her and suggests they set her up to do something illicit and see if she lags to the officers. Gillespie outlines his requirements for security at the pantomime: all officers will have to work at the time of the pantomime. Meg is annoyed when Gillespie demands the pantomime costume materials are searched merely because Bob had handled them. Jim tells the women the pantomime will be held in a marquee in the grounds as Gillespie doesn't want a large number of visitors wandering around inside the building. Bea (finally!) realises that the pantomime will make a perfect diversion for the escape. Lizzie points out to Anne the drier where Anne Yates suffocated: Anne hallucinates a baby spinning around inside the drier . Gillespie takes up Vera's suggestion to put armed officers on the roof. Bea suggests making two costumes for Judy and Doreen to allow a substitute to appear on stage in their places. Anne is put forward to help with the costumes as a test of her loyalty and Judy makes her hide the extra material rolled round her body under her blouse. Bob tries to use Meg's dissatisfaction with Wentworth to make her agree to give up her job. Anne seems distracted and keeps wanting to open the drier, but she doesn't lag to Jim when he notices she is sweating. The solicitor appointed by Anne's family tells her to expect a jail sentence. Vera overhears him tell Anne that the only Megan her family know is Anne's daughter, and she has been dead for years. Meg objects strongly to having armed officers on the roof when there are children around, and she goes to Erica to hand in her resignation. Anne is distraught after her solicitor's visit and Vera and Jim hear her muttering about someone being shut in the drier. When the officers go to the laundry to investigate, Judy assumes this is proof that Anne has lagged after all. Bea points out that the real situation is even worse than that: Anne is clearly mad and she knows all about the escape plans. Category:Episodes Category:1980 Episodes Category:1980 Season